Perfect Relations
by StarWriter0303
Summary: Sometimes, that perfect relationship that everyone wishes they could have, really has been in front of you the whole time. Just didn't reconize it yet.


A/N: This is my first NCIS story, the feedback on this will determine if I should write more in the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

* * *

Isn't it funny how two completely different people can find love in the most unexpected places? My parents were two of these people, from completely different worlds. My mother grew up in a life where she never knew what the next day would bring. She never could look in the long run, only the then and now. Life was hard in Israel, but that is a life I would never know. Meanwhile my father came from the life of riches, never worrying about what tomorrow would bring. They were two different people, completely opposites. My parents were different, yes. But to me, that was what made their relationship perfect.

OoOoO

Ask anyone and they'd tell you there is no such thing as a perfect relationship, but I could beg-a-differ. My parents' relationship by most people's stander was not perfect, but to me they were nothing less. They would fight, sure, but it was always in good and fun. I remember once they were arguing about who would drive us to my first soccer game.

"But you drove last time," Dad pouted, trying to grab the keys out of my mother's hands. She of course was smaller than him and it was no use trying to hold them over her head.

"Yes, but you drive so slow!" Mom said, dragging each word out to make a point. She ran around the counter, dangling the keys out to him. "If you want them, you have got to catch me first!"

"That's not fair ninja!" He argued, diving around the counter for the keys. Mom pulled them back, his body crashing to the table. She giggled taking a few steps back towards me. "Come on Zee-vah!"

"Fine, I guess we won't be going until your father gives up on this irrational fear of my driving," Mom said, to me. She sat down on the couch, her arms crossed.

"Finally!" He cried. Mom looked at him confused, her one eyebrow raised, as so when she is normally mad. This once though, it was used as confusion. "You used a conjunction! But my fear of your driving is not irrational. It would be irrational of me not to be worried for mine and Dana's safety."

"Dad, just give in. Were gonna be late!" I added, checking the clock again. "Mom's driving isn't all the bad, you're just too slow."

"Oh, no! She's corrupted you too!" Dad said worried. He gripped his head.

"Mom's gonna have to drive now if we want to make it there on time," I argued, joining in. She mouthed thank you to me before turning to my father.

"Fine, I'll let you drive." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist. He placed a kiss on her mouth, before swiping the keys out of her hands. He laughed and ran to the door, grabbing my hand pulling me along. "Now who has the keys!" She chased him out the door to the car. I followed, shaking my head behind them, shutting the door as I left.

OoOoO

There are many different forms of partners. There are the working partners, such as cops. Then there are also the romantic partners such as husband and wife. My parents were both. I think that is what helped made their relationship how it was. They always had each other's six, both at NCIS and at home. But, besides those two types of partners they were also each other's dance partner.

My dad may have been a movie buff, but he was also pretty light on his feet himself when he wanted to be. My father was many things in his young age, and one of them wasn't a dancer. When he was with my mother though, all of his fears, and yes his two left feet disappeared. Many times I would return home when I was younger and find my parents dancing in the living room.

"Come on Tony, please," mom would whine. She grabbed his two arms and dragged him to the center of the living room where the furniture was pushed back. Light classical music flowed in the back ground, as if it belonged there. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his hands found their place on her hips. They were each other's other half. Without the other, they were incomplete.

"I love you," he whispered, into her hair before he would spin her around. Bursts of giggles would erupt from the two.

"I love you too," she replied back, before the two's lips would capture the others. Their other half.

OoOoO

Yes, my parents did fight. Once or twice I would walk out into the living room to find my dad asleep on the couch. But the next morning I would find my way into the kitchen only to walk in on them kissing.

Most children find their parents kissing to be gross. To me, it was an everyday occurrence. They kissed when they woke up, while making meals, before work, after work, and so on. Of course though never during work, otherwise dad would feel the wrath of grandpa Gibbs. I found my parents kissing to be a romantic gesture. They loved each other eternally, something I myself always looked for in the future.

But for every some many kisses there always was a fight, mostly playful. My parents had their fair share trials and tribulations all before I was born. Many ending in tears, but leading up to many years of happiness. My grandpa Gibbs always enjoyed telling me stories of how much the two would tease during work, long before they were actually together. He told me them getting together was actually a relief. Although he wouldn't admit it, he always knew the two would end up together.

OoOoO

My parents had the type of relationship where everyone knew one would not go without the other. Without their other half they were nothing. My parents love never died. It was as if they never left the honeymoon stage. They would always love each other as much as the first day. It was only natural that when my mother finally did die, my father died within twenty-four hours later, never letting go of her hand.

So tell me this, would you argue with me when I told you my parents relationship was perfect?

* * *

Trivia: The narrator of the story, Tony and Ziva's grown up daughter, originally was supposed to be named Tali, but I felt that was a much over-used name for their daughter.


End file.
